


Otis Missed

by Adiaphory



Series: Tobias Funke Inserts [3]
Category: Arrested Development, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Oneshot, Season/Series 02, Short, Weird, everyone hates Tobias, how did Tobias get there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 18:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5939044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adiaphory/pseuds/Adiaphory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Otis shoots Carl in an attempt to shoot something much more important.</p><p>[Written in high school. Not my proudest moment]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Otis Missed

Rick knew this wasn't exactly the time for sight-seeing or relaxing; Sophia was missing, and it was his own fault. He led her deeper to the woods when the Walkers chased her... he had no idea she'd get lost.

Shane and Carl walked with him in their own small search group. Rick hated that his son had to grow up like this, surrounded by the dead and without the chance to have a proper childhood.

Shane stopped Rick, a hand pulling his shoulder back. "Hey... You think it's safe?" His voice came as a mutter, likely lowered so Carl wouldn't hear.

Rick glanced around, grunting "Yeah, looks like we lost him."

"Lost who?" His son inquired; looks like they weren't as quiet as they thought.

Rick tousled his son's hair, replying, "Don't worry about it."

The two and a half men walked around for a few more minutes, uninterrupted by any Walkers or even animals. They approached a clearing, sunlight streaming in through the treetops in broken streams of golden light against the muted colors of the woods. A buck stood alone in the clearing, reminiscent of a painting. It was beautiful with big antlers, untouched by dirt or bites. Carl looked at it amazed to see something so beautiful in this hellish world. Even Shane cracked a smile at the scene.

Rick nudged his son's shoulder. "Go ahead." Carl looked up at his dad, smiling, and slowly moving to the animal. He slowly reached out a hand, as if to touch the buck once his short legs carried him close enough. His feet moved so gingerly that even the twigs beneath his shoes stayed silent.

A sudden shuffle of leaves and snapping sticks made the three freeze.

"Walker," Shane murmured, grabbing for his gun in unison with Rick.

"Woah there, it's only me!" Tobias cried joyously, flailing his arms.

Shane held his gun tightly and flipped the safety off as he lined up the man in his sights.

"I'm no biter!" Tobias put a hand on his hip, "Well, I wouldn't say I'm not, per say. I do enjoy some good old fashioned bangers in my mouth--"

Rick kept his pistol up, ready to strike. "HOW DO WE KNOW YOU'RE NOT A WALKER?" He yelled at the flamboyant man.

Tobias thought for a moment. "Oh! Can a Walker do THIS--" he suddenly jumped off to the side on a tree stump, arms stretched out wide. "And now a monologue I have prepared from the blockbuster: Titanic!"

Shane's trigger finger twitched, crying out, "Christ, not this shit again!"

Suddenly a bullet flew past Tobias, striking the buck and then Carl. The boy flew backwards, hitting the ground hard.

Rick screamed his son's name as Shane looked for the source of the bullet.

A fat man in overalls stood across the field, a look of horror in his eyes. He looked between the fallen boy and the man still acting like Rose, asking an imaginary Jack not to let go. It had been evident he had missed his true target... Tobias.

Rick cried, grabbing Carl. Shane locked eyes with Otis, giving a silent nod as he glanced to Tobias.

Otis cocked his gun, aiming for Tobias (who had his back turned as he continued the monologue, unaware of what just transpired). A soft click and Otis dropped to his knees crying.

He was out of bullets.


End file.
